


Blessing

by darringtons



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polymachina, ep 99 masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darringtons/pseuds/darringtons
Summary: If you have feelings for Tary, then I urge you to pursue them.





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Ep99 Masquerade. Happy 100 everyone <3

“Darling,” Vex said, leaning over Percy’s shoulder to watch him work. She hadn’t the faintest idea of what he was working on, but he rarely did share that with anyone. “Am I the only thing standing in the way?”

“What’s that?” Percy asked, still deeply focused in his work. A moment passed before he looked up at her. “Standing in the way of what?” he asked then, genuinely confused.

“I heard your conversation with Tary, remember. I told you to stop flirting, but that’s not… no necessary.”

Percy turned to face her, and took time to study her features, but still came up empty. “What are you saying?”

“That if our relationship is the only thing stopping you from pursuing a relationship with Tary… you don’t have to hold back on my account. I give you permission.”

“Vex-” he started.

“I think you forget how good I am at reading people,” she said. “For all our jokes about _polymachina_ , I am okay with it. Genuinely. If you have feelings for Tary, then I urge you to pursue them.”

“Hmm.” Percy wore a thoughtful expression as he studied her further. She was not so easy to read, didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve, but he’d gotten better at it over time. “Then why do you wear that expression?”

“Not for the reason you think,” she said after a short pause. “I only hope that you might be able to convince him to stay.”

 

 

“Tary?” Percy said, knocking on the open door of his workshop. He spotted Tary hunched over several open books, his workbench in a greater state of disarray than Percy had ever seen it. The rest of the workroom was barren though, causing a pang of sadness Percy hadn’t expected. He knew Tary was leaving after this last trip, but seeing his things all packed away made it real.

“Yes, Percy?”

“Vex thought I should share this with you,” he said, holding up a bottle of Ashari Shiraz.

“Oh. How nice,” Tary said, a smile growing on his face. “Give me a few minutes to finish this up.”

“What are you working on?” Percy asked, sitting down next to him.

Tary hesitated for a moment. “A little something I’ve been doing in my spare time. I haven’t made much progress, I’m afraid, but I thought you might… want to look into it after I leave. A way incorporating some magic to make your guns safer.”

Percy gaped. He hadn’t known Tary had been devoting spare time on something for him. “You know I don’t trust magic very much,” he said, attempting to cover up his surprise.

“I know. But I don’t trust your weapons. I’ve watched them blow up in your face too many times.”

It struck Percy – Tary _did_ wear his heart on his sleeve, his emotions on his face; how had it taken so long for Percy to see his feelings?

“You are far too kind for me,” Percy said. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against Tary’s lips.

Tary pulled away, a sullen expression taking over his features. “What are you doing?” He looked… hurt.

“What I said before… I wasn’t being entirely honest. I _do_ feel the same. And I am _not_ very good at this.”

Tary shook his head. “You’re with Vex. And I won’t get in the way of that. She’s my best friend. And this… this is quite unfair of you.”

“Vex gave her blessing. I wouldn’t be here if she hadn’t.”

“Really?” he asked, still uncertain.

Percy tilted the bottle of Shiraz at him. “We can start with this, if you’d prefer. Or we can skip it.”

Tary quickly closed the distance between them.

 

 

“Vex thinks I can somehow convince you to stay,” Percy said, his fingers running lazily over a lightning-shaped scar on Tary’s chest. “I want you to know that I hold no such beliefs. I understand your duty to your family, and I respect it. Just know. Just know that you always have a place in Whitestone, and Vox Machina, if you want it.”

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is Ashari Shiraz? [A neat custom gift from a critter](https://youtu.be/iWXHulJqQ20?t=20m45s)


End file.
